Tsukiyo's First Annual Christmas Party!
by Tsukiyo Uchibayashi
Summary: I think my humor is terrible, but...A friend said that I should send this in so...


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, or anything. Suing me will only give you pocket change and a nifty lint ball.

Tsukiyo: Hello, and welcome to Eastern Michigan University's Pease Auditorium for the first annual Tsukiyo Christmas Party! For your enjoyment, we will have caroling, a play and improv comedy! Our guests are from such shows as: Fushigi Yuugi (show scene of Chiriko, on the bus, feeling sick and talking to Tasuki while Mitsukake chokes poor Chichiri) Rurouni Kenshin (show scene after fight with Shishio, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kaoru beat Kenshin up in order to get a happy Orororo from him) Slayers (show one of several scenes where Lina, Gourry and Amelia eat like there's no tomorrow, while Zelgadiss, Filia and Xellos just stare and sweat drop) DBZ (show scene at the end of the beginning song, from when Gohan is older, where whole group is together) and Inu-Yasha ( show scene where Inu-Yasha is bopping Shippou on the head while Sango beats the crap out of Miroku for trying to grab her butt)! Though don't be surprised if we get a few other guests wandering in. But before we can begin, how about a word from our sponsors, April?

April: This show was brought to you by the Learn to speak like Kenshin, Chichiri or Xellos in twelve easy steps. Over one Billion copies sold means you can't go wrong! Also by the Eastern Michigan University Eateries serving the fine cuisine, made by such chiefs as Kamiya Kaoru, Tendou Akane, Yuuki Miaka and Xellos Mettalium. Their quote, "If you're still alive, then we didn't cook it!" And now, back to you Tsukiyo!

Hello, and welcome back! Our first performance will be the caroling. A time honored tradition, people used to carol in the Middle Ages for food and wassle. Wassle is a warm alcoholic beverage made from apple cider and spice. Hence the name of the song "Here We Come a Wassleing!" which will be performed by the Mt. Reikaku bandits! 

__

Here we come a wasslin'-or is that waddling'-aw, shut up ya fat @#$!.

__

Among the leaves so green! -Hey, I thought that this caroling crap was supposed to be done winter! How can the leaves…

Tsukiyo: Just sing it!

__

Here we came a wasslin' so…um…da da da da da!

Chichiri: (pokes his head out from behind the curtain) Da?

__

Love and joy come to you, and give us your money too!

Tsukiyo and April exchange looks.

__

And Suzaku bless you and grant you a Happy New Year-yeah, year of da Chicken rocks!

Tsukiyo: Gott in Hemmel!

__

And now give us all of yer beer!

Tsukiyo: Uh, yeah…Thank you…Now, here we have the Juppongatana singing…Um April, I think I found a typo!

April: (checks the paper) Nope! Yumi insisted! Said she liked that song!

Tsukiyo: Yumi insisted…okay… and here is the Juppongatana singing "Silent Night."

The all file out in Christmas outfits, except for the giant, he's our bouncer and Anji, it's against his religion.

__

Silent Night, Holy Night

__

All is calm, before we fight,

__

Round yon bodies, covered in blood

Amelia: (pokes her head out from behind the curtain) Ano~ Tsukiyo-san, someone named Yumi back hear, complained to someone named Shishio and he's threatening to burn the place down, despite me telling him that it isn't just or kind. He just doesn't get the righteousness of…

Tsukiyo: Okay, Amelia, I get the picture. Tell Shishio that if he doesn't behave, I'll tell Vegita that Shishio believes him to be a wimp and that he, Vegita, doesn't have a chance in a fight, verci?

Amelia: :o) yes!

Soujirou solo: _My sword is slashing, oh how I have fun!_

__

Sleep in eternal Hell; sleep in Shishio's Hell!

Tsukiyo: Yes, wasn't that just…beautiful! Loved the solo, Soujirou.

Soujirou: :o)

Our final singing performance tonight will be by Xellos! However, this is a surprise song, seeing how all I got from him was "Sore wa himitsu desu!" So, without further ado, Xellos?

He walks out and when he reaches the middle of the stage, floats while sitting Indian style.

__

Frosty Filia has a very cranky soul!

With an ugly dress for her ugly face of this dragon ho!

Frosty Filia like to hurt me don't ya know?!

She chases me, destroys the town 'cause her intelligence is so low.

There must be some malice in that old metal mace she found

For she yells out Namagomi than she chases me all around!

Oh, Frosty Filia-

Filia: That's it! (Takes out mace)

Xellos: Yare yare, it's just a song!

Filia: ARGGGHHH! (Runs onto the stage)

Xellos: Bye now!

Filia: Get back here, you…you…

Xellos: Namagomi?

Filia: ARRGGHHHH! (Turns into dragon form, and thus, create a hole in the roof. Xellos takes the opportunity to escape. Filia follows not far behind)

Tsukiyo: Um, hehehe, April? How do we explain that hole?

April: What do you mean, we? You're the one that rental lease for the place.

Tsukiyo: Okay, give us a couple of minutes here, folks, and we'll start up again.


End file.
